LA VECINA ES MI NIÑERA
by apoloni18
Summary: no entiendo porque siguen poniéndome una niñera si soy mayor, lo peor de todo es mi vecina...si la misma chica a la que espío mientras se baña!


Hola de nuevo a todos!

bueno aqui nuevamente les traigo una historia mas

esto es un reto que tuve que cumplir, este pequeño one-shot

espero y les guste =D

* * *

**LA VECINA MI NIÑERA (capitulo único)**

-están de broma verdad?.-reclamé no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba

Miré a mis padres de la peor manera posible mientras que ellos tan solo se limitaban a decirme que me portara bien y que sea buena chica

-de verdad?...oigan si no se han dado cuenta ya tengo 15 años…qué diablos les pasa!.-protesté de nuevo en un intento en que entraran en razón pero eran demasiado tercos y dentro de mi sentía que no me consideraban lo suficientemente madura como para estar sola….

"¿Es en serio?"

Desde que tengo 8 años es que se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de contratar una niñera que me vigilara de las locuras que pudiera hacer

Es cierto que perdí su confianza y esto debe ser alguna especie de castigo de haber incendiado la casa aquella vez que me dejaron sola, pero fue un pequeño error que puede cometer cualquiera

Es decir quien no haya incendiado su casa al menos un par de veces es que no ha tenido infancia

Bueno puedo soportar que contraten a alguien para "vigilarme" o cuidarme o lo que sea

Pero no entiendo porque de todas las personas tuvieron que elegir a la vecina

No saben la humillación que he tenido que soportar todos estos años a su supuesto cuidado y si, ella es la niñera oficial desde hace 7 años y lo peor de todo es que es que es solo 3 años mayor que yo...solo 3!

Es decir que cuando requirieron sus servicios por primera vez ella solo tenía 11…también era una niña

Hasta ahora no podía creer que mis padres hubieran hecho algo como eso….que diablos les pasó por la mente… no se dieron cuenta que en ese tiempo mi persona era una niña cuidada por otra niña solo un poco mayor?

nose porque le tienen tanta confianza

Tengo algunas teorías, creo que ella sabe algo muy oscuro de mis padres y los tiene chantajeado

O mis padres me están jugando una mala broma que está durando mucho tiempo

-ya tengo 15.-volví a repetir hastiada

-y eso?...si te sigues comportando como una niña hasta ahora, nada se puede hacer.-me dijo mi madre regañándome.-

-por favor solo denme una oportunidad….yo puedo estar bien sola…lo prometo, no haré nada malo, simplemente me quedaré inmóvil hasta que lleguen

papá se rio divertido

-eso mismo dijiste aquella vez no?.-vociferó negando con la cabeza.-y después la casa estaba en llamas…

-y...ya les dije que fue un accidente!.-reclamé casi desesperada en un último intento por hacerles entender que puedo estar sola.-no va a pasar de nuevo…

-tan solo no hagas enojar a Shizuru y todo tranquilo.-dijo mi madre sonriente mientras hacía de oídos sordos de mis quejas para cuando me di cuenta ellos ya estaban en el auto y partían rumbo a su cita mensual

Lancé un grito al cielo en señal de frustración pero no había remedio

Tendría que estar en casa…

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, ya soy mayor.-grité impotente mientras suspiraba de mala gana

No podía estar más frustrada, debería salir ahora que mis viejos no estaban pero a dónde?...no era muy social que digamos y las pocas amigas que me aguantan ninguna tenia planes este dia….además de que también estaba castigada por mis bajas notas….si me pillaban fuera de casa definitivamente estaría muerta

No entiendo a mis padres, es decir todo esto sería pasable, puedo aceptar que me castiguen porque a veces me piro de la escuela o porque mis notas estén de pique, que me den un mes sin vida social sin salir de casa…eso lo puedo aceptar…

Pero que la sigan contratando para que cuide de mi cuando soy mayor no puedo

No me imagino que sería si se enteran de esto mis compañeros

No podría soportar tal humillación

Mi imagen de chica mala se hundiría como el Titanic

Esto no pinta bien p…pero es que es en serio?!

Debería tener la casa para mi e invitar a mis amigos pero nada…no se me permitía ni siquiera eso…

Ahora que lo pienso he empezado a creer que quieren adoptar a Shizuru, la tipa les ha lavado el cerebro durante estos años, está bien que ella haya sido popular en el colegio, que tenga altos premios académicos y lo más grandes honores como presidenta que fue de su promoción…y que ahora sea representante estudiantil en la Universidad…pero eso no le da derecho a que me humille cada vez que viene aquí…

Lo peor es que no lo saben….como es ella toda perfecta nunca piensan mal y yo tengo que soportarla

Quisiera desenmascararla

Pero no tiene caso, nadie me creería….

-hola Natsuki.-me sobresalté al escucharla, estaba tan perdida en mi cabeza que no me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado, ahí estaba entrando por la puerta mientras ponía su mochila a un costado y se quitaba las gafas

Su figura siempre imponente nunca pasa desapercibida y eso lo puedo sentir cuando su mirada se enfoca deliberadamente conmigo

Tragué saliva mientras intento pensar en otras cosas, porque justamente cuando puedo verla de esa forma recuerdo que no debería estar siendo tan evidente, ella podría empezar a sospechar

Ella es alguien perspicaz y muy astuta en muchas maneras, no importa cuántas veces traté de engañarla nunca ha funcionado

-hola.-respondo cortante como siempre lo he hecho

Ella solo sonríe a medias ante mi actitud, algo ya habitual entre las dos, esa es nuestra relación, ella en su faceta perfecta de la que tiene control total sobre mi y yo con mi actitud hostil para que sienta que no es bienvenida aquí

…..como siempre

Y ella lo sabe pero finge que no, se hace a la idea de que asi es mi personalidad y pasa de largo

-vaya Natsuki de mal humor como siempre eh?.-exclama con leve sorpresa y una mirada aguda, puedo notar el leve gesto de burla en sus labios

Yo no le respondo, sin embargo le sigo mirando desafiante esperando una leve oportunidad para levantarme e irme a mi habitación hasta que mis padres regresen y ella se vaya de la casa

-es de mala educación no responder sabes?.-expresa tranquila mirándome de reojo mientras se sienta en el mueble.-quieres irte a tu habitación?.-como si me hubiera leído la mente susurra esas palabras que mi expresión se tensa sin siquiera ser capaz de asentir.-nada te detiene…

Con ese permiso me levanto de golpe y subo a mi cuarto lo más rápido posible sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra

Me siento aliviada al estar en la comodidad de mi habitación

No me importa quedarme encerrada hasta que se vaya, estos últimos meses siempre lo he hecho y me ha ido muy bien

Ya conozco mi propia rutina en estos casos, me pongo los audífonos con mi música favorita y agarro uno de los libros que tengo sobre el estante, me echo cómodamente sobre mi cama y espero a que pase el tiempo…

Poco a poco pierdo la nocion de las cosas mientras que todo transcurre como quiero, sin embargo a medida de que las hojas del libro entre mis manos pasan y pasan me doy cuenta de que esto está demasiado tranquilo

Miro de reojo la sombra de una silueta apoyada en la entrada

Por la música en mis oídos no pude escuchar el momento en que abrió la puerta, o desde cuando esta parada en la entrada

Me quito los audífonos molesta y bajo mi lectura mientras levantó la mirada y observó amenazante

-que haces aqui.-exclamó molesta y es que ahora que se encuentra en mi espacio personal no puedo evitar sentirme agredida se supone que nunca debía entrar a ninguna de las habitaciones, menos a la mia

-algo tarde para darte cuenta no crees?.-exclama con su extraño acento.-hace media hora que estoy mirandote y ni te enteraste

-que haces aqui.-repito de nuevo ofuscada.-vete de mi cuarto

-solo me estoy cerciorando de que no estuvieras haciendo nada malo.-susurra pensativa.-ya sabes por eso es que me pagan…por cuidarte

Ese pequeño comentario bastó para que me sintiera avergonzada

-yo puedo cuidarme sola…no necesito de nadie!.-respondo.-ahora que viste que estoy bien vete!.-

Shizuru sonríe burlona ignorando mi orden, y por el contrario me reta dando unos pasos adelante, echa un vistazo alrededor con un semblante aprensivo, apreté los dientes le lancé una mala mirada pero ella no lo notó, o finge que no…

-sabes que Nat….espiar a las personas es malo.-mi mente tardo en procesar sus palabras que salieron asi de repente y el pánico de a pocos empezaron a colarse en mi ser, me quede en silencio intentando pensar porque lo decía?...

"Se habra dado cuenta?" es lo único que puedo preguntarme mientras que mi respiración empieza a tornarse agitada

-no pongas esa cara…que te delatas aún mas.-sentencia con la mirada fija en mi rostro y una sonrisa victoriosa

-d…de que estas hablando.-pregunto confundida, de hecho ya lo estoy, tanto asi que mi agresividad con la que la miraba se había esfumado tan rápido como la situación había cambiado tan bruscamente

-te gusta espiar a los vecinos no?.-la sangre se me hela cuando la veo dirigir su vista hacia la ventana y maldigo mentalmente cuando veo que no había guardado mi telescopio el cual estaba en una posición que me delataba completamente

-deja de decir estupideces y vete de mi habitación o llamare a mis padres!.-amenazo desesperada

Se que ella es persuasiva y muy astuta y ya ha olfateado mi miedo, noto como se da cuenta de mi pánico, solo ver esa sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su rostro me hace pensar que estoy metida en un lio tremendo

Ella empieza a reír y echa un vistazo al objeto, colocándose en posición para ver el lugar donde suelo ver todos los días

-lo sabía.-exclama con seriedad.-vaya vaya, mi vecina es una pervertida… me pregunto que dirá Saeko si le cuento lo que haces eh?.-el pánico que siento al sentirme descubierta es tan grande que intento hilvanar unas palabras pero anda sale de mi boca.-crees que no lo iba a saber?…incluso apagando las luces de tu habitación se puede ver lo que haces….al menos yo lo he notado

-n..no no es cierto.-intento defenderme

-ah no lo es?...entonces puedes decirme porque tu "juguete" está enfocando ahora justo la ventana de mi baño?...casualidad?...no lo creo….-no puedo pensar con claridad mientras que el miedo que empiezo a sentir nubla mis pensamientos.-que pervertida eres….espiar a los vecinos mientras toman una ducha o se cambian no es el comportamiento de alguien decente…a cuantos espías con tu telescopio Nat?...

-yo no hago eso.-susurro por lo bajo

Pero no puedo ocultarlo, ya que sus suposiciones son certeras, cada día la he estado espiando desde hace unas semanas, desde que mis padres me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños el telescopio diciéndome que podría ver las estrellas en el cielo que me fascinaban cuando niña

Ahí empezó todo

Ese estúpido regalo terminó condenándome y es que ese mismo día lo ensamblé en mi habitación y lo coloqué en la ventana y asi me quede observando el cielo buscando algo interesante…

No pude encontrar nada y justo cuando me sentí aburrida bajé la mira y para mi mala suerte justo se quedó en un punto en particular de la casa vecina, mi curiosidad no se hubiera despertado si en ese pequeño lapso no veía como se prendía el cuarto y la silueta claramente desnuda de mi vecina se asomaba en la imagen

Recuerdo ese instante que entré en pánico ese primer instante y me alejé del aparato y caí con torpeza me levanté con la intención de bajarlo y desarmarlo pero no pude, y para cuando me di cuenta de mis propias acciones ya estaba contemplando la silueta de la vecina secándose con la toalla en un espectáculo jodidamente increíble….

Esa imagen no se me fue de la cabeza y la inquietud que sentía poco a poco se convirtió en una obsesión, todos los días esperaba a que llegara la hora del baño de Shizuru, me quedaba esperando pacientemente con las luces apagadas para poder apreciar ese espectáculo sin igual

Y poco a poco empecé a enamorarme de esa silueta

….a desearla y a fantasear con ella

Pero había un pequeño gran detalle

Y es que esa vecina a la que empecé a espiar todos los dias es la misma que me cuidaba

La misma que estaba ahora recriminándome con la mirada

"ahora si que estoy muerta"

-y bien Nat, ¿Por qué me espias?….es mejor que me respondas o no me dejaras otra opción que delatarte.-

-como si fueran a creerte.-exclamé desafiante en mi desesperación me he dado cuenta de que no importa si ella lo sabe, si no había pruebas de su estúpida acusación entonces no podría pasarme nada y a lo mejor después de todo al final y todo podría favorecerme si toda la situación pintaba mal a Shizuru….dejaría ser mi niñera y podría estar a sola al final.-

-puedes ser tan descarada de negarte?.-

Si, si puedo y no me importa

-vaya no pensé que fuera tan descuidada pero no importa si no puedes probarlo no tienes nada, a quien crees que van a creer?...no creas que solo por ser la chica perfección a la que todos aman será suficiente!

-es cierto….pero creo que después de escuchar la confesión de tu propia voz será suficiente no?

-que dices?!.

_"vaya no pensé que fuera tan descuidada pero no importa si no puedes probarlo no tienes nada, a quien crees que van a creer?...no creas que solo por ser la chica perfección a la que todos aman será suficiente!"_

Escucho de nuevo la frase que hace unos segundos había lanzado y me doy cuenta muy tarde la grabadora que había estado ocultando en su mano todo el tiempo

"Mierda mierda mierda"

No puede ser

-fue muy fácil.-exclama triunfante.-vale hay que esperar a que vengan, me pregunto que dirá Saeko al enterarse esto de tu propia voz

No puedo creer lo ingenua que pudo ser…debi quedarme callada y esperar simplemente que me acusara sin fundamento

Maldigo por lo bajo mientras intento pensar que hacer para no meterme en problemas

-espera espera!.-grito desesperada al verla salir

Ella vuelve a asomar su rostro

-lo siento lo siento….yo no quería espiarte…ni nada, fue un accidente…n…no lo volveré hacer.-respondo apenas mientras me pongo de pie desesperada y tomo el telescopio.-toma si…..lo siento por favor…

-ahora que no tienes el control es que te comportas como debiste hacerlo antes.-susurra con una mueca divertida.-lo siento Nat, no es personal.-sentencia arrogante.-aunque no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido hacer algo asi después de lo bien que te he tratado…que decepción.-

"Si lo sé"

Bajo la mirada ante las duras palabras de Shizuru, tiene razón….a decir verdad ella no ha sido tan mala aunque odie admitirlo,..

Todo por culpa de ese estúpido aparato pude ver lo sexy y hermosa que es aunque intente negarlo, es por eso que me comporto tan repelente con ella

Intento ser descortés y mala para simplemente alejarme y que todo estuviera bien

-creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.-vocifera deteniéndose en la entrada.-y bien?.-no había muchas opciones, si la dejaba irse entonces estaba perdida asi que no tenía otra opción

No había forma de escapar

Me tenía en sus manos

-está bien.-accedí teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto

Presentimiento que se convirtió en certeza cuando veo la expresión en su rostro diciéndome que había caído en su trampa

-bien…..es algo simple y estaremos a mano.-vociferó tranquila.-tú me has visto desnuda entonces yo también tengo que verte y así estaremos a mano.-

-no…porque.-casi instintivamente puse mis manos tapándome el busto aun teniendo mi ropa.-..n….no es justo…pídeme otra cosa

-no te lo estoy pidiendo.-pronunció autoritaria con una seriedad que me hizo estremecer.-tampoco es algo injusto….pero bueno si no lo quieres hacer está bien…yo no te estoy obligando…

"claro que lo haces!"

-está bien.-musité apenas.-p...pero no te acerques y…y so…solo será un momento.-

-vale pero completamente desnuda.-agregó casi con burla, disfrutando de mi miedo y confusión

-Completamente?!.-no, defintivamente no era justo.-estás loca…no no no!

-yo no soy la pervertida aquí Nat.-susurró divertida.-tú me has visto muchas veces creo que es algo justo

-no, no lo hare.-estaba desquiciada si cree que voy aceptar ese trato

-perfecto no te estoy obligando, no soy mala.-pronunció divertida.-si no quieres está bien

No podía dejarla ir

Ella me iba a delatar

-pideme otra cosa.-volví a sugerir.-vamos pideme otra cosa

-lo siento no soy de las personas que hacen concesiones, ya te lo dije está bien si no quieres, ya te lo dije no te estoy obligando

"si lo estas haciendo!" quise gritarle

Entré en pánico

Intenté pensar en alguna manera de salir de la situacion

Pero no

No había

-lo haré.-dije sentenciando mi propia suerte

Desvié la mirada avergonzada

Ella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida

La vi cerrar la puerta tras de ella como haciéndome entender que habia trato y que todo estaría en secreto

-s…solo sera momento.-

-bueno.-pude notar como ella contuvo un poco su propia voz aunque no tome importancia

Me paré sintiéndome expuesta

Dios porque me estaba obligando a hacer esto

Hubo un momento de silencio sin saber cómo empezar

Se supone que primero tenía que quitarme la parte de arriba? o la de abajo?

Dudé en preguntar aunque me sentiría más patética de hacerlo

La miré de reojo intentando ver que pensaba pero ella parecía estar divirtiéndose con esta tortura, parecía estar burlándose de mi

Bajé el cierre de mi chaqueta y me la quité con movimientos algo torpes por la vergüenza que sentía

-bien una prenda menos.-pronunció mirándome aguantándose la risa.-…pero puedes ser menos sexy?...digo no es por quejarme pero dejas mucho que desear si te lo quitas como sea y no con sensualidad

Que?!

-no estoy haciendo esto porque quiero.-dije apenas.-a..ademas, pu..puedo ser sexy si quisiera…

Shizuru enarcó una ceja incrédula

-en serio?...eso quisiera ver.-pronunció divertida

-e…ese no fue el trato.-me defendí

Esto se estaba volviendo en una situación muy extraña

-tienes razón fue solo un comentario.-se encogio de hombros y me hizo la señal de que siguiera

No podía creerlo, se estaba burlando abiertamente de mi

Otra vez hubo silencio

Yo no me atrevía a seguir adelante

sin embargo que opciones tenia...

"Ahora que se supone que debería quitarme"... el jean?...oh no definitvamente no

-no entendiste la señal?.-pronunció quedamente.-hasta ahora no estoy viendo nada del otro mundo, por favor Nat no lo hagas aburrido

-cállate!.-grité, sentía mis mejillas arder

alguna ves escuché que para no sentir nervios en momentos como este necesitaba pensar que el publico estuviera desnudo

"imagina que ella esta desnuda"

no era dificil imaginarme a la vecina sin ropa, después de todo prácticamente a diario la veia como dios la trajo al mundo

"dios que buen trabajo hiciste" pensé deleitándome con la mirada imaginando (recordando) a la castaña

-ara ara, no tenemos toda la noche.-susurró fingiendo un bostezo.- pensé que esto iba a ser bueno pero no, y se supone que estoy pagando por nada?.-

-pero si no estás pagando….me estas obligando!.-expresé fastidiada

Shizuru ladeó la mirada

-y si te pago sería mejor?.-bromeó.-no lo creo, no estas siendo nada sexy.-pronunció fingiendo decepcion

Apreté los dientes

Esto era el colmo

Debería golpearla, ganas no me faltaban pero me tenia

Suspiré con pesadez tenía claro que entre mas tiempo pasaba solo empeoraría las cosas

"bien sera la polera" dije mentalmente

aunque el jean también era una opción viable, es decir estoy orgullosa de mis piernas

no es que me queje de la parte de arriba

creo que tengo todo bien puesto

"como te odio" volví" la miré desafiante

Sin miedo me la quité de golpe la polera y mi brasier salio a relucir, ya estaba exponiendo más de lo que había hecho con cualquier otra persona

-el negro te queda bien.-comentó divertida viendo detenidamente el encaje interior

Me encogí de hombros

La vergüenza me mataba, era más de lo que podía soportar

pero debia seguir

"muy bien ahora que"

No sabia si quitarme de una ves el bra o comenzar a exponerme por abajo

Al final decidí por el jean

"dios por que me haces esto" entonces recordé el porque

"claro yo la veo cambiarse todos los dias"

Me desabotoné un tanto nerviosa podía sentir mis propias manos temblando en mi cuerpo y no me atrevía a mirar a Shizuru que definitivamente estaba disfrutando la humillación

Me senté un rato en la cama para quitármelo por completo

y volví a ponerme de pie, ahora si con la falta de ropa completamente y solo estando con las interiores me encontraba expuesta y por instinto trataba de cubrirme lo que podía con las manos, como si pudiera…

-v…vale es suficiente.-dije apenas

Esto era peor que un castigo

Que me viera de esta manera creo que era suficiente

-por favor quiero parar.-supliqué invocando misericordia.-por favor.-dije apenas girando el rostro para ver a Shizuru y entonces me pude dar cuenta de algo que no esperaba

Por un instante la vi sonrojarse al contemplarme

"podría ser posible?"

-s…si tienes razón.-estaba nerviosa?.-solo era una broma, quería ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar.-exclamó divertida

Acto después lanzó la grabadora a la cama

-solo no vuelvas a espiarme.-agregó seria.-mira que tu te ganas con mi cuerpazo y gratis.-

La miré con desconcierto

Me estuvo jugando una broma todo el tiempo?

Eso quería decir que si no le hacía caso igual no pasaba nada?!

-bueno fue divertido, el único consejo que te tengo que dar es que tienes que aprovechar más tus cualidades físicas, es decir tienes un cuerpo esbelto, trabajado, dotado y delineado.-agregó divertida.-un baile previo no estaría mal mmm... ya sabes mover las caderas mientras te quitas la prenda en cuestion, jugar con el publico.-publico?...si solo era ella.-en fin

Esto no se iba a quedar asi

Me las iba a cobrar

-ara que se supone que haces.-exclamó un tanto sorprendida al ver como yo la jalaba de la salida y bloqueaba la puerta

-vale todo esto ha sido un juego tuyo no?.-vociferé molesta.-tanto que te gustan los juegos de mal gusto juguemos

Shizuru me miró confundida

-que estas queriendo decir.-

-imagínate que pensaran mis padres cuando te encuentren en mi habitación conmigo yo estando en ropas menores eh?.-ahora si no te voy a dejar escapar

Ahora era yo quien sonreía triunfante y ella parecía palidecer al escuchar mis palabras

-ahora no dices nada eh?.-volví atacar triunfante.-me pregunto que pensaran cuando se enteren que estas abusando de mí, en mi propia habitación

-no te atreverías.-exclamó incrédula pero bien sabía que hablaba en serio.-ademas a lo mucho seria consensuado no?.-

-callate!...ya me he hartado de todo lo que me has hecho pasar.-suficiente humillaciones y burlas.-es hora de que yo gane

Era mejor asegurarme de no dejarla ir, entonces puse seguro

no iba a escapar

No se lo iba a permitir

-esto no es divertido Nat.-pronunció.-en serio vas a llegar a esto solo por vengarte

No respondí

estaba tan feliz de cómo había cambiado la situación

ahora era yo quien tomaba el control

lo mejor de todo es que después de esto definitivamente Shizuru jamás volvería a ser mi niñera, incluso su imagen se vería por los suelos, probablemente hasta vendría la policía y entonces a ella la detendrían?...

no…

Pensándolo bien no soy capaz de hacerle tanto daño

sin embargo vamos a ver hasta dónde llega su desesperación

-no puedo creer, en serio serias capaz.-exclamó.-déjame salir y hablemos

Negué con la mirada

Ahora vamos a ver quién iba a sufrir

Definitivamente está perdida

Ella no se atrevería a intentar salir a la fuerza

Aunque era mayor y más alta, confiaba en mis capacidades

Y ella también lo sabía

"ahora quien está en problemas"

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio

Yo me encontraba relajada vigilando a Shizuru la cual estaba sentada en mi cama un tanto impaciente y desesperada

Aunque no estuviera haciendo algún movimiento podía ver en su expresión

No podía creerlo

Nunca me imaginé ver a la perfecta Shizuru de esa forma

-qué problema.-dijo derrotada.-vas hacer creer a todo el mundo que me aprovechado de ti.-agregó.-mi suerte está echada

-te lo mereces.-ahora quien es la que se burla

-vale es suficiente.-dijo poniéndose de pie

-piensas intentar salir la fuerza?.-pronuncié desafiante.-vamos será divertido

-algo asi.-respondió apenas acercando peligrosamente a mi

-n..no te tengo miedo.-

-sé que no.-susurró mirando fijamente ahora ella estaba a escasos centímetros de mi

Por lo que era mas alta era que me sentia algo intimidada

Pero definitivamente no la iba a dejar salir

Al menos hasta que suplicara perdón

"y de rodillas"

-sabes; ya que de todas formas van a creer que abusé de ti porque no lo hago.-

-como si pudier….

No pude terminar la frase porque rápidamente ella me arrinconó a la salida y sin previo aviso me besó

Sentí sus labios chocar intempestivamente con los mios y yo no pude salir del trancé que provocó una extraña sensación en mi

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y comenzaba a perder fuerza y control de mi cuerpo

Intenté forcejear un poco pero me tenia anestesiada

La sensación recorria todo mi ser como una corriente incontenible

empecé a contraer leves espasmos y no pude evitar bajar la guardia

Entreabrí los labios un poco para intentar tomar aire entonces ella aprovechó la oportunidad, introdujo su lengua y mi mente se puso en blanco al no ser capaz de asimilar la descarga eléctrica que provocó en mi

Perdí la noción del tiempo y de lugar

El efecto inesperado y placentero no me dejaba salir del trance

Apenas y podía recuperar algo de noción cuando deshacíamos el beso para buscar aire, pero era muy corto ya que nuevamente su boca reclamaba la mia

Y yo me dejé hacer

Y todo se volvia borroso

-c...creo que mejor me voy.-la ví alejarse a pasos torpes con la respiración entrecortada

Sentí mi cuerpo adormecido aun cuando sus labios ya no seguían en mi boca

Mi cuerpo aun no salía del trance pero mi mente volvía a recuperar la lucidez

Sin embargo no quería que esto se detuviera

-se sintió increible.-dije apenas.-Shizuru porque lo hiciste?.-me atreví a preguntar

Ella desvió la mirada un avergonzada

-l...lo siento yo no quería.-pronunció divagando, la sensación del beso seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo.-no pude evitarlo.-agregó.-por favor déjame salir o yo…yo cometeré una locura

-v…vale.-dije apenas

No necesitaba más detalles para saber a qué se refería

Aunque una parte de mi rogaba por dejarle hacer esa locura en su mente

-pero no me importaría si quisieras quedarte a hacer locuras…yo te dejaría.-ok eso fue demasiado sincero

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho pero no me importaba

Shizuru abrió los ojos un tanto contrariada

-e…en serio?.-

Yo asentí levemente con la mirada

-aún faltan horas para que mis padres vengan.-que dices?

Definitivamente ese beso terminó por volverme estúpida y ya ni sabía lo que estaba proponiendo

ok si sabia

-estas segura?.-

-igual te dije que no iba a dejarte salir no?.-

-me iré a la cárcel por esto.-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Y volvió a acercarse para plantarme otro beso

Esta vez mas suave y delicado

Definitivamente la noche iba a ser larga o muy corta

eso dependía de hasta donde íbamos a llegar

Tal vez no había sido mala idea despues de todo que siguieran contratando a mi vecina como niñera...

* * *

ok eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado este one-shot

muchas gracias por sus comentarios

hasta nuevo aviso =D


End file.
